Seeking Justice
by OriginalProductions
Summary: Amelia Luther is a new Diva in the WWE. Proving that she isn't just a pretty face, Amelia strives to be different. But when she manages to capture the attention of The Hounds of Justice, there's no telling what would happen. Will she give in and Believe like she's told to or will she seek her own Justice?
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm, this is my first Wrestling fanfiction, so I hope you like it. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything or anyone within it, I only own my plot and my OC; Amelia Luther.**___

* * *

Slowly getting out the cab, grey orbs scanned her surroundings before slamming the door shut and proceeded to collect her green duffel bag from the trunk. Paying the driver, she murmured a silent thanks before watching as it drove away. Turning her attention to the large building before her, she swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way inside.

Staring in slight awe as crew members scurried about, applying last minutes touches of tonight's taping of WWE's Monday Night Raw. To be honest, Amelia was never a fan of Wrestling but on times enjoyed watching it.

Following the directions she was given, Amelia easily found the door. "The Authority. How cliché." She muttered reading the sign, printed on the door. Taking a deep breath, she gently knocked on the door and waited.

"You can come in." The familiar voice of Stephanie called out behind the door. Opening the door, Amelia slowly entered the room, her eyes roaming over Stephanie and her husband, Paul.

Stephanie instantly smiled seeing the blonde. "Amelia, I'm so glad you're here early." Amelia nodded her head as she closed the door behind her. She shrugged running a hand threw her hair before shaking Paul's hand.

"I always believed you have to be early on your first day." She smiled as Stephanie reached towards the desk before handing her a small stack of papers. A grin appeared on Amelia's lips and she looked up at the two grinning figures.

"My contract." She murmured as her eyes skimmed over the words, still not able to believe she came all this way.

Paul nodded his head. "You bet. I've seen how you fight and I must say I was impressed. You may be the next big thing for the Diva's Division." Her eyes widened. Coming from the famous Triple H, Amelia couldn't help but smile. She glanced at Stephanie and she winked.

"So," she breathed after reading what was necessary. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

Grey orbs scanned her surroundings as she quickly slipped into the Diva Locker Room, thankful that none of the other Diva's had arrived.

Glancing around, she ran a quick hand threw her hair, a small smile spreading across her lips.

She still couldn't believe that after all this hard work, she was living her dream.

Taking in another deep breath, making sure she wasn't having yet another dream, she started moving about, pushing away last minute thoughts and nerves before getting ready for her debut.

The sound of the door opening had her eyes widen as she quickly whirled around, a sudden breath of relief leaving her as she found herself staring at Stephanie.

"God, don't do that shit. Ya' scared the crap outta' me." She stated placing a hand above her thundering heart and smiled.

Stephanie chuckled at the blonde and grinned. "You got your ring-gear?" Gesturing to her bag, Stephanie nodded her head before glancing back at Amelia.

"So last minute touches, I need to know your ring name and your theme and leave the rest to us." Nodding her head, Amelia quickly grabbed her Ipod and shuffled threw the music.

Finally deciding on her theme song she shoved her Ipod back into the bag and glanced at Stephanie. "I was thinking Within Temptaion - A Dangerous Mind . And my ring name would be Lightning." Stephanie raised a eyebrow but none the less didn't question her decision.

Opening the door, Stephanie glanced over her shoulder at Amelia. "Meet me at the office when your done setting up. Me and Paul want to go over your script for your debut." Nodding her head, Amelia watched the woman walk out closing the door behind her.

Not knowing what Stephanie and Paul had in mind for her, she sighed before slowly getting ready; knowing that she had to speed up before everyone else arrived.

Taking out her gear, she stripped from her current clothing and slowly got dressed into her ring-attire.

Smiling at her reflection, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before quickly slipping out the Diva's Locker Room and headed towards 'The Authority's' office.

Knocking on the door, Amelia stepped inside and gently waved at the two surprised figures staring at her. Placing her bag in the corner, she faced them and gestured to herself.

"Is this alright?" Paul gave her a thumbs-up and Stephanie grinned.

"Going with the bad ass look, I love it." Smiling at the compliment, Stephanie handed the script towards Amelia, watching amusingly as Amelia's face went from shock to excitement.

"And I'm taking you like it." The look on the younger woman's face said everything.

Amelia smirked. "I don't like it", her eyes scanned over the script, not believing what she was reading. "I love it. But I didn't expect I would make this kind of debut. I'm taking the others will know of this", she glanced up and raised a eyebrow.

Stephanie shook her head. "The WWE doesn't know that a Diva would be debuting, they just know a new face will appear and nothing will be mentioned to anyone else. Your debut stays a secret, we need this. Your career needs this and the Diva's Division needs a little push." Paul stated and Amelia smirked running a hand threw her hair.

"Well, I know someone isn't going to be happy tonight." They shared a chuckle but deep down, Amelia knew after tonight her life would never be the same.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it. I hope to hear from you guys soon and I hope that my OC isn't a Mary Sue. Mmm, though I do wonder how her Debut will turn out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anyone to do with it. I merely own my OC Amelia Luther and the plot I come with.**

**I want to thank everyone wh has taken the time into reading my storie and I thank those who have favorited it and followed it. **

**And a special thanks to my first two reviewrs: ****Danniirower**** and ****flowersNfreaks****. I thank you two a lot because it gives me inspiration to go on. Well enough about my blabbering, here is Chapter Two!**

* * *

Sitting in the empty locker room given to her for the night only, Amelia sighed as she went threw her script for her Debut. A small smirk played across her lips.

"Perhaps this won't be so bad after all", she muttered under her breath as she focused back on the small TV screen. She could hear the fans screaming as Monday Night Raw hit off and just by hearing that, had her heart swelling with proudness.

Her eyes flickered towards the TV as she watched intently at the current Diva's match for the night and raised a eyebrow at her opponents as they faced the Bella Twins.

Her head snapped to the side as she heard a familiar voice. "Amelia, time to get ready." Humming under her breath, Amelia stood to her feet before taking a deep breath and calming her racing heart.

Glancing back at the screen, she slowly and silently snuck out the locker room and made her way towards the Gorilla position, making sure not to be seen.

Standing behind the entrance, waiting patiently for her part, she ran a brief hand threw her hair.

"Your up in five. Remember, you only have thirty seconds before the lights turn back on." Nodding her head, Amelia rolled her head from side to side as she started counting.

_**Five...**_

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she could feel the excitement build within her.

_**Four...**_

It seemed like a never ending dream. Just waiting to wake up and face reality.

_**Three...**_

Opening her eyes for the first time, she realized that this wasn't a dream, and that this-

_**Two...**_

This was** REALITY**. This was** HER** reality.

_**One...**_

* * *

"And that's Natalya taking control of this matchup," Cole commented coolly, as he watched said Diva ram Brie Bella into the turnbuckle.

In the ring, Brie was on the receiving end of a powerslam from Natalya.

"Nice powerslam there by Natalya. The girl radiates pure power," said Jerry in awe. Cole nodding in agreement as Nikki Bella urged her sister on.

Natalya attempted a pinfall, only for Brie to kick out at 1. She decided to work further on weakening the Diva.

"Come on!", she yelled. "Get up!" Grabbing Brie by her hair, Natalya reeled back as she was suddenly rammed from the side; glaring at the imposter as the referee ushered Nikki Bella out the ring and yet failed to notice the roundhouse kick coming her way.

"And there's Brie going for a roundhouse kick!" Cole interjected as Natalya reeled back in pain.

"Here's where you see Brie's technical skills, she's just amazing in the ring." Cole praised aloud as the fans cheered with Nikki.

"Hurricanrana! Brie just hit the hurricanrana!" Jerry exclaimed excitedly. Indeed she had, as Natalya was now on the ground.

"And now I believe Brie Bella has gained control of this matchup," Cole remarked, keeping his eyes glued to the action in the ring.

As Natalya was attempting to get to her feet, Brie let her have a dropkick, sending her into the mat once again. "Nice dropkick there by Brie." Jerry commented as Natalya stood up shakily.

"And there's Brie trying to plant Natalya…. Only to have it reversed! Looks like she's going for a backbreaker!"

Everyone's undivided attention was to the ring where the two Divas were. Natalya had Brie up, almost as if mocking the Diva.

Her arrogance cost her tremendously. "And she-", Jerry's comment was cut off short as the arena's lights suddenly switched off, the arena going to a deafening silence before the sound of thunder echoed threw the arena.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Cole demanded as he glanced around.

* * *

Amelia smirked as the lights went off, the sound of thunder echoeing threw the arena before she quickly made her way to the ring, silently sliding beneath the ropes; a steel chair grasped firmly in her hand.

Noticing that Natalya had dropped Brie Bella, Amelia quickly appeared behind her.

Natalya briefly turned around, her eyes widening as she saw the outline of a steel chair heading her way before screaming out in pain as it connected with her body.

"What? What's happing in there? It sounds like Natalya is being attacked!" Cole commented just as Amelia rammed the chair in Natalya's gut before sliding out the ring, Amelia made her way to the top of the ramp.

And as the lights went on, everyone's surprised expressions turned towards the ring as Brie Bella went for the pinfall.

"1...2...3." The familiar music of the Bella Twin's echoed around the arena as the screen then flickered towards the smirking unknown Diva standing untop of the ramp; her hand firmly grasped around the chair.

**'And that's how you make a debut!**' She thought before throwing the steel chair aside and turned to leave, but not before blowing a kiss towards the entire Arena.

"What just happened?" Jerry commented as he watched the unknown Diva leave. Cole shook his head.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling that things around here are gonna' change."


End file.
